vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson '''(a.k.a. Nik or '''Klaus)' '''is The Original Hybrid and the son of an unnamed werewolf and Esther. He has six half-siblings; a deceased unnamed older half-brother, four other half-brothers named Elijah, Finn, Kol and Henrik, and a younger half-sister named Rebekah. Klaus is also the step-son of Mikael, with whom he had a strained relationship before the latter got killed. Little is known about his werewolf side of the family due to Mikael's onslaught. He is first mentioned in a conversation between Rose and Stefan when she warns him about the Originals. Elijah tells Elena that Klaus is believed to be the most hated and feared of all the Originals and those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Over the centuries, Klaus has become a recluse who confides in and trusts only the few members of his inner circle. For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super race of vampire-werewolf hybrids. In 1492, he finally got his chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches and warlocks to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina Petrova, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. He is the main antagonist of Season 2, making his first appearance in ''Know Thy Enemy, in Alaric's body. Season 3 also started with him and Stefan Salvatore as being the main antagonists, but by the end of the season he had become an anti-hero, with Esther and Alaric Saltzman being the main antagonists. He is also one of the supporting antagonists of Season 4. He is now the protagonist and lead role in The Originals (TV Series) and is now living in New Orleans. He is close friends with Caroline Forbes whom he is in love with and best friends with Marcel. Klaus is also the first undead creature in the history of the world known to have impregnated a woman. Klaus is a member of the Mikaelson Family, and a member of an unknown Family of Werewolves. With Silas and Amara having become mortal and later on, deceased, Klaus is the most powerful immortal being in the series universe. Pre-history The Middle Ages Klaus was born to Esther and an unknown man in a small village that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls. Klaus has six half-siblings and a step-father named Mikael, a wealthy landowner who moved with his wife Esther to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. Klaus was close to his family with the exception of Mikael, who was inordinately hard on Klaus. Many years before, his mother had had an affair with a man from the neighboring village, whose inhabitants were known to be werewolves. When Klaus' brother Henrik was killed by a werewolf, Esther performed a spell (called The Immortality Spell) which transformed Klaus, his siblings and his step-father into vampires. When Klaus made his first human kill, his werewolf gene was activated, thus revealing Esther's infidelity. Mikael then hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that doing so would ignite a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages. Soon after turning her children into vampires, Esther placed a curse on Klaus which forced his werewolf side to lie dormant and then rejected and abandoned him. In retaliation, Klaus murdered his mother and framed Mikael for the act. Italy, 1114 Klaus was with Elijah and Rebekah in 1114 AD Italy when they met a man named Alexander, a vampire hunter who was part of The Five. They spent a lot of time with him -- the brothers in order to discover his plans for killing vampires and Rebekah because she loved him. Alexander did not seem to suspect them; they wore their daylight rings, allowing them to walk in the sun without burning, unlike the vampires whom Alexander killed on public display. However, when Klaus and his siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home, the members of The Five daggered them in their sleep. Klaus, with half werewolf lineage, could not be neutralized by the White Oak Ash Dagger and upon awakening killed all of The Five, including Alexander. He undaggered his siblings (except for Finn) and found out from Rebekah that the weapon Alexander had told her about was a "cure" for vampirism. As a result of slaying The Five, Klaus was forced to endure 52 years, 4 months and 9 days of the Hunter's Curse - torturous hallucinations that haunted his dreams and every waking moment in an attempt to make him kill himself, but unable to, given his near-indestructible state. 1359 According to Elijah, Klaus has lost much of his humanity, hiding his loneliness with cruelty. England, 1492 Klaus was an English nobleman during the late 15th century when he met Katerina Petrova, the doppelgänger whose appearance he had been awaiting for five hundred years. Planning to use her in the ritual, he had kept her entertained until the full moon, but she learned of his plan before it could take place and escaped, taking the moonstone with her. As she fled, she encountered a vampire named Rose, whom she tricked into turning her into a vampire, thus ruining forever Klaus' plan to use her to break the curse. After Katerina turned into a vampire, Klaus assumed that her family line ended with her and that his chance to break his curse was gone forever. In retaliation, Klaus traveled to Bulgaria and murdered Katerina's entire family for her defiance. 18th Century -20th Century 1700's Having fled the Old World for unknown reasons, Klaus, along with Rebekah and Elijah, sailed across the world, through the Mississippi River and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage. 1800's 1900's Chicago, 1920s During the 1920s, Klaus and his sister Rebekah were on the run from Mikael, who they had been running from for a 1000 years. The siblings were in Chicago in 1922 where they met the vampire Stefan Salvatore, whom Rebekah fell in love with. At first Klaus hated Stefan, but he grew to like him once he discovered that Stefan was a Ripper and they became good friends. One night, the speakeasy they were at was attacked, apparently by the police, though it turned out the raid was led by Mikael. Before he left, Klaus compelled Stefan to forget him and Rebekah. Later, when he and Rebekah were about to leave Chicago, Rebekah told Klaus that she was tired of running and wanted to be with Stefan. Klaus then forced her to choose between him and Stefan; she chose Stefan. Afraid of being left alone, he neutralized his sister with a White Oak Ash Dagger, then took her body with him in a car and left Chicago. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Niklaus Mikaelson/Season 2|Season Two Niklaus Mikaelson/Season 3|Season Three Niklaus Mikaelson/Season 4|Season Four ---- Season Five Klaus was mentioned by Tyler and Caroline in Monster's Ball. Klaus will be returning to Mystic Falls sometime later. The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Klaus is first seen during a flashback to the early 18th century. A crew is searching through an "abandoned" ship and finds the two coffins containing Klaus' neutralized brothers, Finn and Kol. Elijah and Rebekah appear, the latter having fed on and killed members of the crew, before introducing themselves. Klaus, suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs with a dead body in his arms and blood on his mouth, laughs with Rebekah about "leaving the best til last". In regards to introducing them, Rebekah retorts by calling him a beast as Klaus tosses the corpse down the stairs. In the present, Elijah arrives in New Orleans in an attempt to find his brother and he heads into the bar Rousseau's, in which he strikes up conversation with the human barmaid. He tells her about his brother's paranoia that people are conspiring against him and asks if she knows of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Elijah, after finding out about Jane-Anne's execution, demands to know what she wanted with Niklaus from her sister; Sophie. As Sophie tells her of Niklaus' predicament, Elijah soon meets Hayley and uses his tactile telepathy in order to show her memories of his human days. He shows her the night that Henrik died, how Klaus carried his body back to the village. He also shows her after their transition, he, Niklaus and their father, Mikael were in the woods when Klaus suddenly dropped, screaming in agony as he began to transform into a wolf, indicating he had recently made his first kill. Later, flashbacks show Mikael and Elijah tying Klaus to a wooden pole as their mother, Esther, casted a spell to suppress Klaus' werewolf side. Klaus quietly begged Elijah to help him, however Elijah followed his father's wishes. Klaus is first seen in the present standing upon a balcony as Elijah appears behind him, telling him he has found out who is conspiring against him. As Klaus is told of Hayley's pregnancy, he is outraged, believing Hayley to have slept with somebody else and doesn't believe what they are saying is the truth. As he leaves, he snarls for them to kill Hayley and the baby. Elijah follows him outside in order to get him to change his mind. Elijah's words don't pacify him and he continues to deny the pregnancy and that it will not give him power, and that he isn't willing to be manipulated by the witches. Klaus is then later seen with Marcel, observing the courtyard, the vampire's and loud music. He converses with Marcel over trivial matters, however begins to grow increasingly annoyed with the younger vampire when he calls New Orleans "his town". Klaus huffs that before he left 100 years ago, Marcel was a "pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips" of those who brought him down as a child. Marcel knows he is jealous and snarls that it is his town, that he is the king. Klaus stands for afew moments, the music quietening down as people observe the scene, including Eiljah from afar. Klaus smirks before quickly turning and biting one of Marcel's closest vampires, infecting him with his bite. He says to Marcel that he broke one of his rules yet he is immortal and cannot die, walking away saying "who has the power now, friend?" The witches have told Elijah that Klaus had until midnight to change his mind about the child and Hayley's life before they die - as Jane-Anne's spell linked Sophie and Hayley together. As Klaus is heavily drinking around a back lot in the quarter, he smashes a bottle upon the floor, knowing Elijah is behind him. Klaus tells him to stop harping on about the baby and Elijah vamp-speeds towards him, determined to knock some sense into him. The two begin scrapping and Klaus knocks Elijah off him before the latter returns, saying he will belt him like "their father used to", in order for him to regain his humanity. Klaus calls him pathetic and a "sentimental fool" as Elijah tries to mention family once more. Elijah walks off, leaving Klaus to ponder the events. Klaus is later sitting upon a bench, seemingly having thought about things, when Elijah sits down next to him. Klaus solemnly reveals that the town was his home once and that he wants it back, that he wants to be king again. Elijah asks if that is all the child means to him before saying the child could change him, give him something he never believed he had; unconditional love of family. Klaus then looks at him and tells him to tell Sophie that they have a deal. The next day, Elijah is helping Hayley unpack things in their new house, which was co-incidentally their old house when they lived there and tells her he would always protect her. Klaus appears, taunting "noble Elijah, keeping his word". He then tells Elijah he healed Thierry, and that Marcel thinks he is on his side again. Elijah and Klaus are talking in another room, taking sheets off their old belongings. Klaus says that they can destroy Marcel's army from the inside. Elijah asks about Rebekah. Klaus knows that Rebekah doesn't care and that he "shoved her in a box one too many times" and the elder brother says she will hopefully come around. Klaus, reaching down beside an object says he hopes Rebekah stays far away as there is a weakness in Rebekah that Marcel would exploit. Elijah asks what that is. Klaus simply looks at him and says "you" before quickly shoving a dagger into his chest. As Elijah desiccates, Klaus says family is a weakness and that if he is to win this war, he has to do it alone. In House of the Rising Son, In Tangled Up In Blue, In Girl in New Orleans, In'' Sinners and Saints,'' In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, In'' Bloodletting,'' Klaus is at Marcel's Fight Night. Him and Elijah interrupt it to ask Marcel where Hayley is. Marcel doesn't know where she's at and tells Sabine to assist Klaus and Elijah. Sabine performs a spell and reveals that Hayley is in the bayou. Klaus and Elijah drive there together and search the bayou for any sign of Hayley. Eventually, Klaus discovers Tyler is holding Hayley captive. Hayley fled into the woods. Soon after, Klaus and Tyler confront one another, argue and then battle. Tyler, no match for Klaus, is defeated with little difficulty. He did stab Klaus through the chest though. Later on, Klaus is found at the cabin by Hayley and Elijah and the three get into a heated argument about family and the recent events that are unfolding. Klaus, not pleased by Elijah, bites him which will make Elijah weak. He returns to the house and is talking to Rebekah about the situation. Rebekah informs Klaus that he never actually understood why Elijah cared for him and Klaus admits that he's in the wrong. In The River in Reverse, Personality Untriggered Werewolf While he was still a untriggered werewolf, Klaus had a complicated life. He was close with his brothers Elijah and Henrik and his sister Rebekah, whom he affectionately called "Bekah". However, he had a strained relationship with his overbearing father Mikael who was harder on him than on any of his siblings. Klaus even admitted to Rebekah that Mikael frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. His mother Esther often tried to calm Mikael when he became angry with Klaus, but she never tried to stop him from humiliating her son. This led him to resent both his parents and possibly to be jealous of his siblings for having their approval. In the director's cut of the backdoor pilot of The Originals, Elijah pointed out that as a human, Klaus was so full of love. Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid Klaus is de scribed as being sadistic, careless, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Klaus has little to no regard for human life in general, the opposite of his half-brother Elijah, who lives by a moral compass, has compassion and regard for human life and shows ability to feel guilt and remorse for his actions. Despite his negative traits, Klaus has shown to be very protective of his younger half-sister Rebekah, who stayed by his side for centuries, and he is not pure evil (he is just sadistic). Unbeknownst to any, Klaus was not the son of Mikael, but the son of a werewolf in another village which made Klaus both aggressive and angry. When he became a vampire, all these emotions were heightened and Klaus' temper became worse than ever. Years of humiliation at Mikael's hands and Esther's indifference, coupled with her rejection of him as her son, led Klaus to kill his own mother in revenge and for betraying him. After this, Klaus shut off his humanity to any but his family, killing any who crossed his path. Vengeful and power-hungry, he will stop at nothing to achieve his ends and remove those who stand in his way. However, Klaus does not believe that death is a punishment as seen when he denies Katherine death, instead keeping her alive so that she will suffer for having betrayed him. He will also place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits his needs. He has also shown a penchant for working with witches which was mentioned by Katherine in Know Thy Enemy. Klaus also has a sense of honor and will not go back on his word although, like his half-brother Elijah, he will always look for loopholes in the deals he makes. He has also shown a sadistic side notably when he deals with humans or vampires who have crossed him, such as Elena, Damon and Katherine. (His sadistic nature is sometimes mistaken for psychoticness ). However, Klaus' hunger for power actually hides a deep fear of being alone which must stem from his step-father's treatment of him. He wants the hybrids so that he will not be the sole member of his race as Esther intended when she placed the curse on him. He also desires, beyond anything else, to be reunited with friends and family as shown by his desire to have Stefan, his one-time friend, and his family back at his side. He has shown to have a softer side when he is around Caroline, but rarely shows it around other people. Caroline brings out Klaus' humanity. He also holds grudges against the people who try to kill him or amembers of his family and rarely lets it go. Klaus is self-preservation whenever he is in a situation where he could be killed permanently, he reveals information that keeps him from being killed, like when he told Elijah that he didn't bury their family at sea or when he told Stefan and Damon he is the one who sired their bloodline. Klaus rarely gets made a fool out of and also doesn't like to be made a fool out of either. He is rarely caught off guard or by surprise. He is intelligent, calculating, thinks of contingencies, and he is always two steps ahead of his enemies. Klaus is not as forgiving as his half-brother Elijah; he rarely forgives any of his enemies. Despite him being the world's most powerful immortal being, he does not possess any arrogants, and he is not completely fearless, the only thing he is afraid of, is the white oak stake, because it is the only physical weapon, that can permanently kill him. Klaus has a sarcastic sense of humor, he is also sarcastic even towards members of his own family, despite his lust for power, Klaus still cares about the remaining members of his family. He does not like being lied to, or manipulated. Physical Appearance Klaus is an attractive figure. His height is 5'11. Klaus possesses curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. As a vampire and a warrior (10th century), he is well-built. Klaus possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was once a nobleman in the 15th century. Klaus' clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it (ex: the ritual of the moonstone; the Original ball thrown by Esther). He uses accessories, such as leather bracelets or necklace as seen in some scenes at the beginning of Season 3. Relationships Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah promised to stick together as one, always and forever when they became vampires. But their relationship became strained when Klaus turned his back on them. Later on, he fell for Caroline. She is a challenge for him and that's what he likes about her. He eventually fell in love with her and she knows this. They became close friends as he gained her trust. He will continue to wait for her when she is ready to choose him. Klaus has began to repair his relationship with Elijah whom is trying to bring his family back together as one. ---- Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Klaus' older half-brother. As humans, they were close, engaging in friendly sword fights, however their relationship became strained due to both falling for the the same woman, Tatia. After transitioning into vampires, along with their sister, Rebekah, they made a pact to always stick by each other "Always and Forever". In 1492, their close relationship crumbled upon the arrival of the doppelgänger Katerina Petrova. Klaus wanted to use her blood to break the Hybrid Curse, but after her escape, Klaus was furious and blamed his brother. Although Elijah promised he would find her, their relationship never recovered as in 2010, Elijah planned to help the Salvatore's and Elena Gilbert kill Klaus. After Klaus broke the curse, at Elijah's mercy, he revealed that he didn't kill their family and that their bodies were safe. Elijah saved his brother's life, however was neutralized in return. Their bitter relationship continued after Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore. However, the brothers became allies after their mother returned and were unsure of her intentions regarding their family. In the Season Three finale, Elijah bargained for his brother's body back and was clearly devastated by his 'death'. Throughout the trials and tribulations which threatened to rip their brotherly bond, they have recently begun mending their relationship and even though Klaus refused to grant Katherine freedom by Elijah's request, Elijah has stated he won't give up on finding Niklaus' redemption. ---- Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Klaus' younger half-sister. Out of all hi s siblings, he is closest to her, and very protective of her. Klaus cares very deeply for Rebekah, but he seems to have a lot difficulty showing her that it is true. They are loyal to each other. They have never left each other's side and stood by one another no matter what happened. After Klaus was "supposedly" killed by Alaric in The Departed, Rebekah was heartbroken over losing her older half-brother whom she loved and never left her. When she finds out in the Season Four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally fall apart when he chose to save Caroline over his own sister. Rebekah confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything. It was always her that was there for him when Finn, Kol and Elijah weren't. She then realized that he truly doesn't love her when he told her they are no longer family, and disowned her. But later in the season, Klaus saves her when Kol nearly kills her with a White Oak Stake. Even when she hates him, Klaus shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what has happened between them. ---- Caroline Forbes Klaus and Caroline's relationship has slowly been coming together ever since he saved her life on her birthday in Our Town. Klaus later developed an unrequited romantic interest in Caroline and invited her to his family's ball. At the ball, they danced and talked together and she soon discovered a soft side to Klaus. When she returned home that night, she found a hand-drawn picture of her and a horse, from Klaus. As the series progressed, Klaus fell for her even more because in his eyes, she's too smart to be seduced by him, she's beautiful, strong and full of light. When Klaus returned for her graduation, he told Caroline that he intends to be her last love, no matter how long it takes. He believes one day that she will choose him and let him show her the world. ---- Marcel Gerard Marcel is Klaus' best friend and former student. It's complicated, but they respect each other. There's definitely a history between them. Also, Marcel is very much in favor of embracing his true nature as a vampire and that’s something he learned from Klaus and something they certainly have in common. When Klaus returns to New Orleans after 100 years, he finds that Marcel has taken control of the city. Seeing that his former student has used everything he's taught him and achieved glory, Klaus wants what he has, forming a rivalry between the two. But Klaus still sees Marcel as his old friend. ---- Other Relationships *Elijah and Klaus (Sibling Rivalry/Close Siblings) *Klaus and Kol (Sibling Rivalry/Close Siblings) *Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah (Sibling Rivalry/Close Siblings) *Damon and Klaus (Friends/Partners in crime) *Stefan and Klaus (Enemies/Former Partners in crime) *Klaus and Tyler (Enemies) *Klaus and Bonnie (Enemies) *Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler (Former Love triangle) *Klaus and Silas (Enemies) *Klaus and Alaric (Enemies) *Klaus and Katherine (Enemies) *Klaus and Elena (Enemies) *Mikael and Klaus (Enemies) *Klaus and Finn (Sibling Rivalry/Enemies) *Klaus and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Klaus and Hayley (Allies/The Mother of His Unborn daughter) *Camille and Klaus (Former Friends) *Klaus and Gloria (Allies) *Klaus and Sophie (Former Allies) *Klaus and Davina (Enemies) Powers and Abilities Klaus' powers and abilities grow stronger with age, blood, during the full moon, or by transforming into his werewolf form; *'Super Strength' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus is much stronger than immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. He is able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Because of his vampire and werewolf heritage, like original and non-original vampires, he grows stronger with time and age, his muscular physique is much more defined and his muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus' intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes him much faster than immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. Like his strength, his speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus has a far more enhanced sense of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. His senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than any original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. He can move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve over time. *'Enhanced Healing Factor' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. He also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. *'Super Durability' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can take far more trauma than any original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Vervain, Wolfsbane, Wood, and White Oak Ash Daggers do not weaken him, making him virtually indestructible. *'Mind Compulsion' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can compel the minds of most sentient creatures: humans, non-original vampires and non-original hybrids. He cannot compel supernatural hunters due to them being immune to mental manipulation. It is unknown if he can or cannot compel witches or werewolves. *'Immortality' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus does not physically age. He is immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. He does not need to eat, drink or breathe. He has eternal youthful beauty with perfect features and flawless smooth skin. He also possesses an almost eidetic memory and cunninng intelligence. *'Dream Manipulation '- Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus has a limited degree of control over his own emotions, allowing him to switch off his humanity, making killing easier. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus is able to move around during the day without the use of a day walking ring. *'Hybrid Sire Bond' - Non-original Hybrids are all turned by Klaus from werewolves. In doing this, he has taken their pain of turning into a werewolf away. They, thus, feel obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them and have limited free will, along with lack of control. They listen to Klaus as if they're his slaves. *'Werewolf Bite Cure/Healing Blood' - Only Klaus' blood is the only cure for a werewolf/non-original hybrid bite and is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a non-original hybrid or werewolf. It heals an infected vampire with a similar effect to vampire blood on a human. This ability is unique to Klaus as no other non-original hybrid has been seen or mentioned using it. * Transformation Control '''- Klaus has complete control of his transformation since he first transitioned from Original Vampire to werewolf to the Original Hybrid when he broke the curse. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a wolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a hybrid can transform partially, displaying their wolf eyes and teeth. It can be assumed that unlike non-original hybrids, Klaus has complete control and awareness of his actions, even in his werewolf form. *Werewolf Bite' - Werewolf bites contain a poison which is fatal to vampires. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus' bites take effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite and a non-original hybrid bite. *'Lie Detection''' - Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus can sense if someone is lying to him or not. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can use his werewolf traits to further enhance his own abilities. *'Claws' - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even when they are still in their human forms. It is unknown how sharp a hybrid's claws are, however when Klaus was still in Tyler's body, it was shown that a hybrid's claws is sharp enough to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. *'Procreation' - Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus has the ability to procreate. *'Immunity to Silver' - While Klaus can be hurt by silver physically, he appears to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect Klaus due to his werewolf heritage. *'Shapeshifting' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can turn into a werewolf at will. *'Eidetic Memory' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus possesses perfect recall and is unable to forget. His mind is often called a "vault" in which he store all his information permanently. *'Fangs and Werewolf Eyes' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus has two sets of fangs and his eyes are yellow. *'Master Swordsman' - Even before Klaus became the Original Hybrid, he was a Master Swordsman, even though he rarely uses a sword, do to his supernatural powers and abilities, Klaus' swordsman skills have not decreased. *'Full Moon '- Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus' powers and abilities are at their peak during the full moon. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only physical weapon that can permanently kill Klaus. It comes from an ancient White Oak Tree during the time of the genesis of The Original Family. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last White Oak wood in existence, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old; the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge, and later turned into stakes from the bridge sign, one of which was used to kill Finn. Some of these stakes were destroyed, but Esther used Alaric's Gilbert Ring to make the last one indestructible. This stake almost killed Klaus and later killed his brother Kol. However, he is now untouchable due to the fact that he sired Stefan and Damon's bloodline, along with most of their friends and if they kill him with it, they will die along with him. The stake is now in his possession. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they have to be invited in by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited, the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in, it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - As a supernatural entity, Klaus can be harmed or killed by a witch/warlock that can channel enough power. Considering his level of power however this would likely be very difficult to achieve. The most notable case would be in Bringing Out The Dead where he mentions that Esther can kill him. Her knowledge of the spell that created vampires and thus, ability to reverse it, could be the deciding factor in this. Minor spells have little effect. His resilience to magic was shown when Davina tried to hurt him and he was barely hurt by her power. *'Desiccation' - Like any Original and non-original vampire, being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause Klaus to desiccate, losing most of his strength and any ability to move. He will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once he feeds on blood. This process can be replicated artifically by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if Klaus would desiccate if his heart was torn out. However, it seems that any Original's body is indestructible, therefore it is possible his heart cannot be extracted. It is possible that their heart will completely reform in their chest if extracted. *'The Cure '- The Cure will strip an Original of their immortality, causing them to become humans/witches or in Klaus' case, a werewolf. Esther had a spell which would have cured them of their immortality. *'Hunter's Curse - '''If an Original kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented until they kill themselves or the hunter is replaced. Events Influenced By Klaus' Goal Of Breaking The Curse |-|Katherine/Mason= Katherine and Mason * Katherine turning into a vampire to avoid being sacrificed. ** ''Katerina * Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls, betraying her friends and family, siring Stefan and Damon and faking her death. ** Lost Girls ** Children of the Damned ** Blood Brothers ** Founder's Day ** The Return * The moonstone coming into George Lockwood's possession. ** Memory Lane * Mason Lockwood's curse being activated. ** Kill or Be Killed * Katherine Pierce and Mason Lockwood's return to Mystic Falls. ** Founder's Day ** The Return |-|Tyler/Caroline= Caroline and Tyler * Caroline being turned into a vampire. ** The Return * Tyler's curse being activated. ** Masquerade |-|Rose/Trevor= Rose and Trevor * Rose and Trevor kidnapping Elena so they could get their freedom. ** Masquerade, Rose |-|Elijah/Isobel= Elijah and Isobel * Elijah meeting the Petrova Doppelgänger. Rose granted freedom while Trevor was decapitated. ** Rose * Elijah's deal with Elena. ** By The Light of the Moon * The death of: ** Luka ** Jonas ** Greta Martin * Elijah's revival, and trust for Elena. ** The Last Dance, Klaus * Isobel's return to Mystic Falls (under compulsion of Klaus) and with the help of Maddox, retrieving the moonstone and capturing Katherine and Alaric. After Isobel's job was finished, she was compelled by Klaus to take off her necklace and burn to death in the sunlight. (The House Guest, Know Thy Enemy) |-|Elena/Jenna= Jenna and Elena * Jenna being turned into a vampire. ** The Last Day * The deaths of Jenna, Jules, Elena (resurrected) and John. ** The Sun Also Rises * Elena readying herself to be sacrificed to save her friends. ** The Sacrifice ** By The Light of the Moon Allies, Servants and Enemies |-|Allies= *'Gloria' - She was a powerful, 116 year old witch and also the owner of Gloria's. Unlike vampires, Gloria was not immortal. Despite her charmingly good looks and forty-year old appearance, Gloria was the only witch ever known to discover a spell that could decrease the speed of human age. She was killed by Katherine. *'Greta Martin' - She was a witch, Jonas' daughter and Luka's sister. She was first mentioned in The House Guest by Luka. She was kept by Klaus and that is the reason Jonas and Luka joined Elijah in his quest to retrieve the Moonstone, but she was present with Maddox in Alaric´s apartment and she said she was happy to see Klaus (Alaric´s body). In the episode The Last Day, Greta mentioned she was never "lost" (abducted), which made clear that her intentions were always to help Klaus. She was killed by Damon. *'Maddox' - He was a warlock and was working with Klaus, aiding him with his magic. He was first seen in Know Thy Enemy. He was killed in The Last Day by Damon and Matt. *'Hybrids' - Hybrids are loyal to Klaus and will seek his acceptance because his blood created them. |-|Servants= *'Isobel Flemming' - She was a vampire. Isobel was an expert researcher and Elena's mother. She managed to contact Klaus but when she found him, Klaus compelled her to gather information about Mystic Falls (Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, etc.). He then compelled her to commit suicide by exposing herself to the sunlight when her job was done. *'Stefan Salvatore '- After Damon was bitten by a werewolf, Stefan seeked Klaus to find a cure. During the meeting, Klaus revealed the cure is his blood and Klaus manipulated Stefan to serve or else he would not give the cure. Klaus forced Stefan to drink countless bags of human blood as he wanted to awaken Stefan's ripper side. In the end, despite the attempts he had made in the second season to control his blood lust, Stefan gave in to the blood and killed a young girl at Klaus' order. |-|Enemies= Appearances The Vampire Diaries ----- Season 2 *''Know Thy Enemy'' (In Alaric's body) *''The Last Dance'' (In Alaric's body) *''Klaus'' (In Alaric's body), ''(First modern day appearance) *The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals *''She's Come Undone'' (as Silas) *''Graduation'' The Originals (TV Series) ----- The Originals *''Pilot - Originals'' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' }} Changes from the Books In the books, Klaus is of unknown age, but is at least from the Bronze Age. He seems to have fought in every major war through time, most notably in Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side). He then decided to stick around the general area of Germany where, sometime in the 15th century. In the books, Klaus was the one who transformed Katherine into a vampire, in the TV series, it ended up being Rose who played the part, and Klaus and Katherine's back stories have been completely changed from the books. Klaus shows great strength and durability at all times of injury and other vampires feared law. For example: Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine to inform the brothers Salvatore's that he is dead (Katherine kills Klaus centuries ago, because he is no longer useful). Klaus continually avoids Elena messages or visions to Bonnie and Stefan. A vampire must be invited by someone to enter your home, but Klaus enters Vicki's house and violently murdered her without one. Stefan and Damon fight against Klaus, but do not do any harm. In the books, when everyone tries to fight against Klaus, all of the weapons used against him fail. Klaus more or less kills Stefan, and nearly kills Damon as well, until an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army's worth of unquiet Civil War ghosts against him. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are unknown. It was later revealed that when he had attacked Meredith's grandfather before the books started, he had in fact been trying to capture Meredith and her twin brother Cristian. He failed to capture Meredith who became half-human, half-vampire as a result, but got Cristian who became a vampire himself. Name *Klaus is a German variation of "Nicholas ". From the Greek Νικολαος (Nikolaos) meaning "victory of the people". It's the name of a saint who is at the origin of Saint Claus legend. *Other spellings of the name Klaus are Claus, Claas, Claes, Clause, Klaas, Klaes, Klas, Klause. * Other spellings of the name Niklaus include Niklas, Niklaas, Nik, Nicholas, Nickolas, Nicolas, Niccolas, Nichalas, Nichelas, Nichele, Nichlas, Nichlos, Nichola, Nicholaas, Nicholaes, Nicholase, Nichole, Nicholias, Nicholl, Nichollas, Nicholus, Nioclas, Niocol, Nycholas, Nicholai, Nicholaus, Nichalaus, Nichalous, Nichaolas, Nichlaus, Nichloas, Nichlous, Nicholaos, Nicholous, Nicolaus, Nicholes, Nichols, Nickoles, Nicolls, Nicholis, Nicholos. Trivia Episode Count *In Season 3, Klaus doesn't appear in 4 episodes: Smells Like Teen Spirit, Ghost World, 1912 and Break On Through. *In Season 4, Klaus doesn't appear in 4 episodes: Memorial, We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, Stand By Me and The Walking Dead. Gallery Tropes *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - 'nuff said *The Casanova - Katerina (a little) and, most recently, Caroline *All Love is Unrequited - Caroline. Despite his attempts to woo her, and the fact that she knows he's in love with her, she is in love with Tyler and keeps refusing his advances. Still has chance to be averted, though is increasingly unlikely given the time he has left in Mystic Falls. See also Sympathy for the Devil . *A Day in the Limelight - Has an episode named after him. Due to his nature at the time, it also classifies as a Villain Episode . *Actually fits the Evil Brit accent trope - as the only character on the show with a British accent, this has not been averted nor inverted. *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his step-father Mikael is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. However, instead of being daggered, Klaus must literally be chained and dessicated. When Alaric was turned into a vampire/vampire hunter, Klaus could do nothing to prevent Alaric from staking his dessicated body with the white oak stake . Quotes ---- ---- ---- See also it:Niklaus Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Protagonists Category:Season 5 Characters